Currently, “automatic driving” of passenger cars and the like has attracted social attention as a new technology (for example, refer to Patent Document 1). It is necessary to detect obstacles for putting the “automatic driving” into practical use.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2007-233764